Moonsault Heart
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Eve Torres returns to the WWE and reunites with Matt aka Zack Ryder. She was signle, and not certain if Matt liked her or not. And if they were to have a spark, will something from Matt's past ruin it?
1. Returned

Return

_**A.N. I wanted to do this but I don't know where I'm going. This is only short because I just wanted to get started with this. Message me suggestions or leave them in the comments. Enjoy.**_

Eve's POV

I don't know why I had gone back to WWE; but I always thought it was my home. My boyfriend and I had ended our relationship and decided it would be better to stay friends; which worked for us.

It felt great to see everyone I had missed so much; but somehow it had felt even better to put on my old attire and make-up. I really had missed this life of mine.

Everyone had been fussing over my return and I loved seeing everyone. I hung out with a few of the girls before we got to the arena and then hung around with some guys after I was ready.

I was sitting on a steel chair at catering, just thinking about my return as a face, when I felt my eyes being covered and someone kissing my cheek.

"Guess who?" I knew the voice.

"I missed you, Matty." His hands moved from my eyes as he kneeled down in front of me to my knees. I moved my hands to be on top of his.

"I missed you too, Eve." Matt smiled at me and I kissed his forehead.

"Do you think they are going to put us into a storyline again?" Matt shrugged and I looked around before I moved off of the chair to sit on the ground to Matt's lap. I looked into his eyes and my fingertips lightly touched Matt's cheek; not really paying attention to anything around us.

"I don't know why I came back. But I'm happy I did."

"You missed everything. I can't blame you for that, Eve." My hand moved to the back of his neck and I hadn't noticed until it was there.

Matt and I had touched our lips together softly, but there was something that I hadn't felt before. I loved every moment of it and hated when we had to pull apart shortly after.


	2. Through His Eyes

Through His Eyes

_**A.N. Thanks to the person who reviewed this, this update is for you. I still don't know where I am going with this, so for now I am making cute chapters. I am considering having Matt (Zack) have a start for a great career (as we all wish for). Any suggestions will be welcomed for this. Love you guys, enjoy.**_

Matt's POV

My career in the WWE wasn't the greatest; I was a jobber and barely getting by with the few television appearances I made, and I usually only won in House Show matches. At least the storyline I had with Eve had got me onto the screen more, but it was gone and I was only on occasionally.

But with Eve back, maybe she and I could have a storyline together again. I hadn't felt so confident in my career in so long.

The only thing about her return? Eve and I might not have that chance to have a storyline again; WWE doesn't seem to enjoy me winning anything. Eve on the other hand; they love her and always wanted her to be one of the top Divas. Sometimes I wish I had her success.

For now, Eve and I were just hanging around backstage and waiting for my match and Eve's return segment. I didn't know how Eve would be returning because she said she wanted it to be a surprise.

My match was against Damien Sandow; this match had been made since I had beaten him in a few House Shows. He said the match would be a couple of minutes long and that he would go easy on me. Great; pity from Sandow who got a push.

"Are you okay, honey?" Eve asked me as I snapped into back into reality. She was playing with the V-neck of my shirt, making me smile and hold her hand.

"I'm alright, Eve. Why can't you tell me about your return segment?" Eve stopped playing with my shirt and her hand fell onto my shirt covered heart.

"I want it to be a surprise for everyone. I know you will love it, Matt." I kissed her nose and pulled Eve into my lap.

Eve and I had been close before she left, and everything was better now that she had returned. I don't think Eve had any idea how much I missed her when she was gone.

When I had found out that Eve was getting engaged and planning to have a family, I felt like part of me had been ripped out of my heart. Eve and I never dated when she was working before she left, but I had been in love with her long before our storyline together.

"How is it that the first night you come back, you can get a return storyline?" I asked as I played with her long caramel coloured curls. Eve placed her head onto my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I had been talking with Creative for a couple of weeks before now. I wanted everything to be planned out for now."

"Did you plan anything for us?" I whispered into her hair, which smelt like coconut.

"To be honest, I didn't really think about our relationship that much. But, maybe we shouldn't be together right now. I did just get out of my last relationship and I don't think I'm going to be ready for another one just yet." I nodded and held Eve tighter in my grasp.

A stagehand had interrupted our conversation a few minutes later, telling me my match was on in around five minutes. Eve had walked with her arm in mine to the Gorilla position and wished me good luck; even though we both knew what the outcome would be.

I had vaguely remembered Eve whispering to me to keep going with the match past the expected time, as she told me to. I had no idea why I had listened to her; I knew that Paul and Vince were going to be pissed off at me.

I was starting to feel more confident as the match went on when I heard Eve's theme song hit and the crowd begin to cheer. I hadn't let it distract me though; but it had distracted Sandow. I managed to execute my 'Rough Ryder' on him and pick up the victory.

My music blared through the arena speakers and I went to see where Eve was when I felt her jump onto me and wrap her legs around my waist. My hands went to her back and felt her lips lightly touch mine.

Eve jumped down from me and we smiled at each other as she raised a fist in the air as I did. I had always loved our 'Woo' moments.


	3. Consquences

Consequences

_**A.N. I have figured out where to go with this story, but it isn't established yet. It will be in the next one though. It will be sad and sweet, I hope. Enjoy this, and thanks for the reviews I have so far.**_

Eve's POV

Matt's match and my return were done, the two of us were about to leave the arena when we had a message to get to the McMahon's office. I tried to not be sick at the thought of what could happen to Matt and me.

"Come inside, both of you." Stephanie said when we had come up to the McMahon's office door. When Matt opened it, I could see Stephanie behind us, and Paul and Vince sitting at the large desk inside. Matt and I sat on the other side of the desk and I tried to not show my nervousness.

"Matthew, I believe you will have a feeling why we have called you in here." Matt nodded his head at Vince's statement and looked about as nervous as I felt. But I was then wondering why I was here.

"Then I guess we don't need to spell it out. And you Miss Toress, for now you will just be wrestling until we can fix up a storyline for you." Vince started explaining to us. "We will have you go up against various Total Divas to help establish the storyline. However, we are planning for a feud between you and AJ Lee."

I liked the sound of going up against the current Divas Champion. Before I could even begin a way to thank Vince for the offer, Paul had spoken up.

"Eve, you will need to leave now. We need to discuss some things with Matthew." I slowly nodded while looking from Paul and Vince to Matt. I didn't want to leave my friend, but I knew to not disobey my bosses. Stephanie opened the door for me and I found AJ standing on the other side.

"How did it go?" She asked as soon as I heard the door shut behind me. I sighed and hoped that one of the McMahon's wasn't listening to our conversation. We both moved away from the door, and further into the hallway.

"They said you and I will have a feud later on, for now I'm just wrestling anyone. I think Matt is in trouble, though." AJ rolled her eyes and adjusted the Divas title on her shoulder.

"I had a feeling they wouldn't like that he won the last match. But Zack does deserve better." She smiled at me, and then pulled out a clear plastic container from the small backpack on her shoulder. Inside were a few cupcakes, AJ handed me a chocolate frosted covered cupcake.

"It'll help with the mood to enjoy a delicious cupcake." I smiled as I bit into the lovely cupcake.

"Did you make these, April? They're really good." AJ nodded and turned me around. I saw Matt standing down the hallway, with a blank face. AJ excused herself and walked off, while I started to walk over to Matt.

"What happened in there?" I asked as Matt held my hands in his. He swallowed, moving his thumb over the top of my hand; I noticed that he looked kind of sick.

"They are giving me some time off, but I'm still getting paid. I'm going back to Long Island for a while." My shock was clearly evident to Matt.

"It's for the best for a while. You can come and see me anytime you want."

"But why do you have to go?" I asked. We had started to walk through the halls to his locker room, which he had been given specially that night.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's the right time to tell you why I'm having time off. Things have just happened." I wasn't satisfied with the answer, but didn't push Matt any further. I knew if something was going on with Matt, I had to leave him alone for a while.


	4. Reasons Found In Long Island

Reasons Found In Long Island

_**A.N. Very short, but sad chapter. I hope this is good and that it can make the story move forward. If you have any suggestions, please let me know through the comments or better PM me. Enjoy this chapter, because I'm loving this story.**_

Eve's POV

Matt had been gone for almost a month after telling me he was taking time off. I had missed him a lot all the way through the time he was gone and I was working. Only occasionally did he call, but for some reason Matt had always sounded weak and sick but told me not to worry.

That was pretty difficult to do when I didn't have my friend around to help me.

I was lucky that for a few weeks we would be in the New York/ New Jersey area. I decided it would be best to pay a surprise visit to Matt. I was sure he would have been super happy from me going over to see him.

I had found out where his home was and quickly made my way to where he resided. When I had arrived, his car was parked in the driveway and I parked behind him; I was sure he wouldn't mind.

"Matt?" I asked as I rapped my knuckles against the wooden front door of his home. I tried again when there was no answer, and again once more. I began to get worried; Matt was most likely home, but wasn't answering me.

"He couldn't have found someone else?" I knew that entering without permission was never really a good idea, but I needed to see what was going on.

"Matt, are you here?" My voice had almost echoed when I walked through his home. I had reached the end of the hallway I was walking in when I saw there was a door in front of me that was opened slightly with a light on.

"Matthew?" Whispering just seemed to be appropriate for the situation. I entered and jumped so far back, I ended up fitting the wall behind me.

There in the bed was Matt, below the covers and sleeping. His face was extremely pale and thin, with dark circles under his eyes and dry lips. I didn't know what to do at the sight I was faced with as I stayed in the position I was in; that was when Matt had started to wake up.

His eyes opened slowly and he groaned as his body turned so he was on his side.

"What are you doing here, Eve?" Matt's voice was croaky as he spoke. I finally moved from the wall over to his bed, where I sat beside him.

"I was worried about you? What's going on with you?" My hand found his cheek and I finally felt how much his face had thinned out.

"My cancer has come back. The McMahon's saw it before I could, that's why I had to have time off."


End file.
